1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which is provided with a transport mechanism which transports a target recording medium by the target recording medium being placed on a moving belt.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, recording apparatuses, which are provided with a transport mechanism which transports a target recording medium by the target recording medium being placed on a moving belt, are used. Out of such recording apparatuses, recording apparatuses are described which are provided with an adhesive belt, as the moving belt, where an adhesive, which holds the target recording medium by bonding such that the target recording medium is able to be peeled off, is coated on a surface where the target recording medium is placed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-192694 discloses a recording apparatus which is provided with an endless belt, which transports a target recording medium by adhesion and fixing, and cleaning rollers which are formed of a porous polymer material on the peripheral surface of the endless belt.